Not America and Canada, it's Alfred and Matthew!
by Theturtlesketchbook
Summary: "America, do you remember a man named Dumbledore?" Replacing England, America and Canada are off to attend Hogwarts! Their mission, as Alfred and Mathew: keep an eye on the school and maybe a guy named Harry? Rated T just in case. Title subject to change?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

With a gasp, England's eyes flew open, heart pounding in his ears. Panting heavily he quickly got out of bed. The fire was spreading, it made it's way toward the curtains and the room was filling with smoke. Pained and wretched screams could be heard as if they were projected straight into his ears. England wanted to run. He wanted to get out.  
The cold door handle which he gripped with all his might brought him back to his senses. His house...it was wasn't on fire. There was no smoke, no flames anywhere near him. No, the screams he heard were just from a nightmare... A very realistic nightmare.

With a shaky breath, England laid his back against the door and relaxed. Once his body was on the light green floor, he drew his knees to his chest.  
"Bloody nightmares," he rested his head on kneecaps. "I wish flying mint bunny was here, she could definitely cheer me up."  
He stared at the carpet, waiting for his breathing to become normal, for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his bedroom. He waited to make sure that the black monsters were just shadows and objects in his room. And so he waited and waited...

"YO! IGGY! OPEN UP THE DOOR! THE HERO IS HERE!"  
England opened his eyes, rubbing the tired tears away he yawned. The soft glow of the sun casted it's light about the room, resting in the bedroom and over England's hair. Standing up, he straightened his back. It was sore from falling asleep in such a position.  
Well, not sleeping, he did not sleep at all during the night.

Opening the door of his bedroom, England shuffled passed the living room, a scowl started making it's way onto his face as the sound of America's voice seemed to echo into his head, vibrating his skull.

England wanted to just tear out his_ own eyes and hair._

Yanking open the door, England yelled bitterly,  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here America you _IDIOT!_"  
Taken back, America blinked.  
"Today we're meant to go get some grub together, remember Iggy?" England frowned.  
"Don't call me that," he put a hand over his eyes and sighed. America's voice was getting more and more painful. "I can't make it today then. Now go home America." With his head pounding, England went and shut the door.  
Only for it to blocked by a hard brown shoe.  
"Dude, you look horrible. What happened?" England stepped back as America pushed open the door and let himself in. As America sat down on the couch England closed the door.  
"I just couldn't sleep last night. That's it." America didn't buy it. England could see it in his eyes. With a heavy sigh, England shut the door and trudged to the kitchen.

"You've been looking like this all the time England, what's really happening?" Alfred stated at the nation's back as he prepared himself some tea. Alfred sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.  
"I know that your economy is fine and that nothing major is happening. What is wrong with you England!?" America's voice boomed throughout the room. England sat down and with slightly shaking hands, he sipped his tea. A silence grew, with only the sounds of the birds outside being the only noise.  
Setting down his cup on the coffee table with a clink, England let out a shaky breath. America waited, watching his friend very closely.

"Alfred, do you remember a man named Dumbledore?"

* * *

**Hey guys! A short chapter yes, but I think this is good to end it here. How was it? **

**Currently looking for Beta-readers! Anyone who likes/love Hetalia or knows alot about the HP series, PM me!**

**Alright! No much left to say but bye~ *Flies away***


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rolling. _

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

_Previously:_

_A silence grew over the room, with only the sounds of the birds outside being the only noise._

_Setting down his cup on the coffee table with a clink, England let out a shaky breath. America waited, watching his friend very closely._

_"Alfred, do you remember a man named Dumbledore?"_

* * *

"Dumbledore?" America searched his memory, a muddled grey figure was brought forth from his mind.

"I think I remember, he came over once." America's eyebrows furrowed,

"Didn't he?"

England gave a nod.

"He did. Don't worry if you don't remember. Dumbledore's coming over today an—" England coughed, his entire body shaking. The coughing resided soon after.

Taking in some air, England continued where he left off.

"S-so," he cleared his throat."Dumbledore's coming today and you can get all the answers from him. Okay Alfred?" America nodded and then he asked,

"When's he coming?"  
"Oh, um..." Taking a glance at the clock, England answered, "In about two, three minutes."

And in about two minutes the man did come. The doorbell ringing signaled his arrival.

"Arthur?" His voice was humble and old.

England was about to go answer the door but America beat him to it.

Dumbledore was expecting a young man with humble green eyes, maybe wearing a sweater vest. What he was not expecting was a pair of striking blue eyes behind square frames and a young man with such a demanding expression.  
Alfred was expecting an old man of course, who was short, cranky and held a cane to walk, not someone this tall or so wise looking. Both men stared at eachother for a heartbeat.

"Hey, you're Dumbledore right? Come inside," the blonde gave him a stern look.

"Arthur's waiting for you."

Shuffling inside, Dumbledore went and sat down on one of the plush couches, Alfred sat next to England opposite the old man. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"My name's Dumbledore. Do you remember me?"

"Alfred and maybe, what are you here for anyway?"

"In a moment."

Alfred huffed.

"Arthur, it's also most time. We are two months away before the start of the new year." Arthur nodded.

"I am aware of that, but as you can see Dumbledore. I am a little under the weather."

A little under the weather? Yeah right. Alfred shot a look at Dumbledore. _Was this guy the one causing England all this pain?_

"I understand. I just wanted to make sure that you know. Now to answer your question Alfred." They locked eyes with each other, and then Dumbledore spoke.

"The reason I am here is because I need someone to come with me to Hogwarts," America frowned._ Hogwarts? What's Hogwarts?_

"Hogwart's a school for wizards Alfred. I'm sure that you know about the magical world, seeing that you're friends with Arthur here." A light started to twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I remember the first time we met, you were so upbeat and asking me all these questions. Sadly I had to cast a charm on you. I thought you were a muggle." So that's why I couldn't remember him. _Wait...Muggle?_

"Alright, well anyway, why do you need Arthur to go with you to your school for? Is he going to teach something?" America chuckled.

"Don't let him teach magic, he sucks at that! Oh and what's a buggle?" England lifted his head, sending a glare at the nation.

"I do not suck! I'll have you know that back in the day, I was one of the finest wizards out there!"

"Really? I don't believe you!"

"Alfred you git, I'll show you once I'm better!"

Dumbledore watched as the two men argued. Interesting. Clearing his throat and catching the attention of the bickering pair, he spoke,

"A muggle is simply a human without any magical abilities or skills. And the reason why Arthur is coming with me is because we need some extra help in watching over the students."

"Why can't you just get some extra people to help out? Ever heard of substitutes?" England groaned and then coughed.

"It's because he can't find any substitutes Alfred. That's why he needs me." Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Stroking his beard, Dumbledore looked over England, as if scanning for suddenly sneezed, leaving a long trail of gooey mucus connecting his nose to Alfred's sleeve.

"Oh."

"Ew! Get a tissue!"

Dumbledore laughed, passing a tissue to England and one to America. America quickly scooped up the mucus and then scrunched up to tissue, leaving it on the coffee blowing his nose, England saw the scrunched up tissue and glared.

"Can't you just put it in the bin? Or are you that lazy?!"

"I'm not touching it more than I need to. And it came from you! What if I get sick!"

"It's just a small cold America!"

America gasped. Quickly shifting a look a Dumbledore, he whispered.

"Iggy, does he know that we're... You know what's?"

"Yes, I am quite aware that you, Alfred, is America. Or well, a personification. I am also aware that Arthur is England. No need to fear."

"Oh good. I'd thought I'd have to like knock you out and —"

"Alfred!"

"Hey! It's what we always do!"

A knock came from the door. England blinked in confusion. _Did I forget someone again?_

"I'll get it!" cried Alfred excitedly as he headed for the door. England closed his eyes, trying to remember if there was someone else that was coming today that he didn't account for, like Alfred.  
A young man wearing red came into his mind._ Now what was his name again?_  
Hearing the door shut, England opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"Matthew! Bro! Why didn't you come earlier!?"

* * *

**Ah, the second chapter is also done! I hope it's not too bad! ^_^" **

**Still looking for BETA readers. I can't choose! PM me if you're interested!**

_**Thank you for the Reviews so far! I'm so happy! ;o;**_

**Starting Chapter 3 now! Bye bye~ *Twirls away***


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously,_

_"I'll get it!" cried Alfred excitedly as he headed for the door. England closed his eyes, trying to remember if there was someone else that was coming today that he didn't account for, like Alfred._

_A young man wearing red came into his mind. Now what was his name again?_

_Hearing the door shut, England opened his eyes and lifted his head._

_"Matthew! Bro! Why didn't you come earlier!?"_

* * *

"You told me to meet you in the cafe Alfred, made me wait for half an h-" Canada was cut off as America pulled him inside and shut the door. Canada was put in front of Dumbledore, who stood up from the light green sofa chair he was sitting previously.

Dumbledore scanned the young man. Clearly, they were twins, America and this other nation. Since they both blonde hair and glasses._ Is that a sleeping polar bear that Matthew is carrying?_

"Hello, I'm Matthew Williams and this is Kumabero. And you are..?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, but please; call me Dumbledore. Pleasure to meet you."

Dumbledore extended out his hand, ignoring Alfred's narrowed gaze. Canada shook it, disturbing the little polar bear in his arms. The old wizard's eyebrows rose as the little bear proceeded to sleepily speak,

"Who are you?" Canada gently rose the cub and spoke his muffled reply softly against Kumajirou's fur. Thereply so quiet that no one could hear it.

Nodding over at Dumbledore who sat back down, Canada walked over to England's side.

"Hi England, I thought you were going to meet us over at the cafe. Guess it got called off eh?"

England nodded.

"I'm sorry, I simply forgot that we had plans." England's eyes darted over America as he was having a silent staring contest with Dumbledore Matthew sat down, watching over the nation carefully.

England felt twitchy. Very twitchy. His hearing seemed over sensitive and his eyes burning. England scrubbed them as they watered. He could hear Dumbledore and Alfred say things in the muffled background, but_ he didn't care_. He huffed._ What did I do to deserve this? Oh wait. I remember. It's all because of-_

"Look here, Dumbledore. I want to go to Hogwarts in Arthur's place!" Alfred's shout suddenly filled the room, startling Canada and making England gasp. England immediately choked out,

"W-what!?" Matthew, used to sudden outbursts felt the brewing of an argument from the two nations.

"Yeah, you heard me! I'm not letting you go to Hogwarts if you're this sick!" America replied, glaring at England and hands clenched by his sides. Both men stood up and started to glare at each other.

"What's Hogwarts?" Canada asked, his question made the two bickering nation pause.

"It's a school for wizards and witches and it has magic." said America.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school that teaches the magical arts." spoke England at the same time.

Pausing to look at each other in surprise for a second, England glared.

"Stop butting in you git!"

"Stop talking when I'm talking!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"A magical school for wizards and witches huh. Makes sense." Canada mumbled under his breath.

"Cool." Kumajirou added.

England was growing more and more frustrated. More enraged with every second that went by.

"No way I'm letting you go Arthur, there's no way dude!"

With every heartbeat that passed.

"This was my decision in the first place! I was the one wh-"

"But Arthur! You might keel over of something!"

America's voice is just so.. horrible. _Why is he speaking so loud?_

"You! Stop it! You cannot tell me what I can or cannot do!"

"I'm not trying to do anything! Just listen to- "

_He should just...just—!_

**"Goddammit! Just shut the hell up!"**

Huffing, England quickly stomped up the stairs and into his room. The slamming of his door echoed loudly. Canada looked up at America warily,

"A-Alfred?"

America's head stayed at the fixed at the stairs. Canada couldn't see his expression at all.

"I'm going out." America growled suddenly. He opened the door and left, leaving the door open and allowing the sound of chirping birds enter the house. Dumbledore glanced at the door and then at canada and then at the stairs. Then the old wizard got up and left with just a single,

"I'll see you soon!" as he walked out of the driveway.

"Well," Canada huffed and ran fingers through his hair. that was rude of him." He sighed.

"Who?"

"England and America were fighting and Dumbledore walked out of the house like a madman. But you fell asleep somewhere during that didn't you kumaji?" The blonde ruffled the polar bear's fur and got up to shut the door quietly. The house was silent and _kinda creepy._

"Say, Kumaloro, do you think I should make something for England?" Canada asked the bear as he went into the kitchen and searched the cupboards for something to give to the nation upstairs.

Once Mathew found that England had nothing in the cupboards or the fridge, he sighed and poured a cup of water. Setting the glass on a plate, Canada popped out two pills out of the cabinet._ After all, England's sick._

Kumajirou followed Canada up the stairs as he knocked on the door to England's room.

"England?" he knocked once more.

"England? Are you okay?" he called out pressing his ear to the door. He waited, listening intently for anything that could tell him that England was doing anything.

All there was, was silence.

"I'm going to leave some water and medicine outside eh?"

He left the house with kuma in his arms.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Dumbledore let himself into the quiet nation's household, heading for the only place in the house with light. He spotted England was curled up in a cream wool blanket staring at the fire as it flicked warmly. The flames reflected in his eyes.

"England. I've made up my mind." England grunted and faced Dumbledore who cleared his throat.

"I am going to send them over to Hogwarts in your place. It will be a lot safer and beneficial if they went." he pushed up his half moon glasses waiting for a response. England glared at the wizard, his eyes seemed to glow furiously. Tucking himself further with his blanket and muttered,

"I don't want them to go Dumbledore." Putting ran a hand over his face, he continued, his voice wavering just the slightest bit.

"It could be dangerous. They don't know what magic can do to us nations. They're too young and inexperienced! Heck, I'm sure that they both don't even know that they have a magic community!"

"I'm sorry England but as I said before, I've made up my mind."

The temperature seemed to drop in the room and the light in the room flickered.

England let out a long sigh. Shoulders sagging, he turned his back to Dumbledore and stared aimlessly in the space in front of him.

"I know there's no way I can change your mind once you've made it up, Dumbledore." He closed his eyes, as they were suddenly stinging. With lips in a tight line he said,

"Do what you want. I'll make adjustments to the plans. Good night Dumbledore." And with that Dumbledore nodded before heading out, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

England chuckled weakly, as the flames grew cold and the house dark. He looked at the picture frame sitting on the ledge above the fireplace, the light from the moon making it able to see the picture displayed.

The latest formal picture taken just 3 years ago with the 'FACE' family, as America called it. England smiled, remembering the day they took the photo.

Just as he was about to reminisce, loud bangs from the grandfather clock echoed throughout the house.

England let out a gasp and held his breath. His eyes shut tightly as images flashed in his mind, one after the other like bullets.

_The sorting hat, the colours of yellow and red. _

_Laughter, tears._

_A black haired man, and another wearing a turban._

_A golden flute and blood. _

_A massive pool of it._

England fell to his knees, gulping air. He looked about his dark house, suddenly feeling very small, the large clock ticking loudly. He crawled over to the counter in the kitchen and took the phone charging in the corner.

Shaking fingers pressing in a certain number of digits. As he waited for the other to answer, he chewed on his thumbnail, tearing off pieces and spitting them on the floor.

"Hello?" England almost jumped at the sudden drowsy voice. He froze.

"..."

"...ugh, helloooo?"

"Ah! Um, uh...F-france?"

* * *

Dumbledore sat in the comfortably and hummed a tune. Using one hand to grab lemon drops in the bowl and another to write on the parchment, he chuckled.

Dumbledore read the document once more before signing it and folding. He stamped the wax seal and slipped it carefully into the envelope. He wrote 'Alfred' on the envelope and set it next to an identical envelope. This one having 'Mathew' written on it.

Dumbledore, took the two envelopes, got up from his desk and walked to a window. He opened the window and whistled. Not too long later, an owl settled on the window. He handed the owl the letters. It carefully settled them in it's beak and flapped once before flying off into the night.

Closing the window, Dumbledore walked over to his phoenix, Fawkes, and stroked his feathers.

"I'd love to see their reactions when they find out that they've been accepted to Hogwarts."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Been a little bit yeah? Hooray for plot moving! Yay!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! *rolls over and cries***

**Each chapter get longer and longer! I'm going to have some trouble with the next chapter because it has_ feelings_.**

**It was_ hard enough writing this one!_**

**Again thank you! And I think I'll just self beta this. Makes it alot easier for me. Pfft, who cares about past and present tenses?! ahahahaa...*OTL***

**Most likely the next chapter will be coming next week or a little after that because of holiday! *flies away***


	4. Chapter 4

"WHOA! %#YQ# # *$!" yelled America as he fell on the floor from his bed. Face squished to the cold wooden floor, he groaned loudly. Getting up, he looked outside the window. It was dawn.

He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He yawned loudly when he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He slipped on the soap while he was reaching for the shampoo and he slipped again when he was getting out. Bottom sore, he slowly walked down the stairs. Intently trying not to do anything stupid.

He burnt his tongue when he sipped his coffee and spilled it on the newspaper.

When he got into his car, he banged his head repeatedly on the steering wheel and mumbled incoherent nonsense loudly. Running a hand down his face when he remembered that he had a meeting with one of the Italy brothers to talk about pasta or something. _Ugh__._

_I __know __I__'__m __going __to __have __a __bad __day__. __I __just __know __it__._

After getting a burger, America checked his phone. There were four texts from when he left his phone at home.

_**From**__**: **__**Canada**_

_ur __late __where __r __u_

_**From**__**: **__**Canada**_

_Just __called __where __r __u__?_

_**From**__**: **__**Italy**_

_Are __you __going __to __come __to __the __Festival __Nazionale__dei __Primi __Piatti __with __me __and __my __brother __tomorrow__? :)_

_**From**__**: **__**Italy**_

_Oi__, __you __bastard__! __You __better __come __to __the __Festival __Nazionale__dei __Primi __Piatti __with __us __tomorrow __or __else__! :)_

America sighed. _I __shouldn__'__t __have __left __my __phone __at __home__._ Getting into the car and checking the time, he saw that he only had an hour to get to the festival over in Italy. He groaned loudly.

_**To**__**: **__**Italy**_

_From__: __America_

_Hey__, __gonna __b __l8__. __Sorry __dude__ :/_

Not a minute later did America's phone vibrate.

_**From**__**: **__**Italy**_

_Non __ti __preoccupare__! __Don't __worry__! __I__'__ll __keep __an __eye __out __for __you__ :)_

_**To**__**: **__**Italy**_

_From __America_

_Thanks __man__ :__D_

America hoped that there wasn't any traffic jams today.

* * *

Canada rolled over as the rays from the sun hit his eyes. Snuggled up into his to blanket and wrapped the fluffy pillow in his arms. He felt something lightly patting his head.

"You're squishing me." Canada opened his eyes and blinked.

"Who?" He droned out, seeing a fuzzy white figure in front of him.

"Kumajirou. Time to wake up." Canada giggled and let go of the bear. Grabbing his glasses, he shuffled to the bathroom and started his morning routine.

Walking into the kitchen, Canada let out a yawn.

"Give me food."

"Okay, okay Kumashi..." Automatically going to the fridge for some maple syrup and leftover pancake mix.

The smell of freshly made pancakes filled the house as Canada flipped the last of the pancakes and plopped it on his plate. Kumajirou munched on his pancake as Canada sat down and poured maple syrup all over it.

"Who?"

"I'm canada."

* * *

The Pasta festival was loud and crowded with food stalls at every turn, yelling out prices and giving out free samples.

"_Ciao__!_ Sir, would you like try this sample?" said one woman, shoving a plate of steaming spaghetti in his face.

"Uh, _grazie_ but no thanks."

"_3 __Per__ 12 __dollari__!_ 3 for 12 dollars!"

"Best in town! Come over for the best alfredo in Italy!"

"Ve! Our special sauce will make a wonderful _compagna_ for your pasta!"

"Ranked sixth in the world best Pasta competition, our fettuccine will make your mouth water!"

Dodging various people and weaving around stalls, America found himself a little corner sitting on a bench.

Only then did he realize that he was holding a bottle of pasta sauce with a pair of white flags crossed with each other to make an x as the logo. America face-palmed. _When __did __I __pass __them__? __Where __are __they __anyway__!?_

* * *

"Around mid afternoon, expect some heavy rain and cold temperatures for the rest of the day." the weatherman said, his voice droning out of the TV.

Canada let out a huff as he carried in the huge box, grunting as he stepped around Kumajirou and setting it down heavily on the kitchen counter.

"What is it?" Kumajirou slid a chair up to the counter and stood on it, sniffing at the box. Canada looked around at the labels stuck around the box. After a minute, Canada went and took a knife cutter from the drawer. Cutting open the package and opening up the flaps, Kumajirou stuck his snout into the box, sniffing the contents inside. Canada gasped. _A __box__, __a __box __of__..._

"Grade A Sugarhouse maple syrup!?"

* * *

There were stalls everywhere, selling pasta or spaghetti or whatever. But all America was craving now was a burger, and of course, at a pasta festival like this, there wasn't going to be any burgers for him.

Going around children running by and worried mothers, he stopped. America couldn't believe his eyes.

A pizza stand! With an italian actually baking and cutting the pizza right in front of him!

It looked so delicious.

A small crowd was gathering around the stand, but America made his way through and after a little bit, he found himself in the front of the crowd. It was loud, the guy in front of the register calling out numbers in italian and english.

America could just feel his stomach eating himself.

"Number 78! Number 78!"

"Dude! Hey! Can I get a pizza?!" America called out but the noise of the crowd made his voice hard to hear.

"What!?"

"I asked some pizza! What's the price?!"

"Mice? Of course there's no mice!"

"No! I said price! Price of pizza!"

"_Oh__! 3 __per__ 12 __dollari__! _3 for 12 dollars!"

America's jaw almost hit the floor. _3 __slices__for__ 12 __dollars__?!_

Discouraged, America quickly left the stand and soon the whole area all together.

His stomach growled once more. Just as he stepped into a muddy puddle, getting his good shoes soaked.

Deciding he had enough of being outside for today, he shot a quick text to Italy, telling him he was leaving. He let out a sigh of relief as the nation replied back cheerfully. His shoes were starting to smell.

Slipping away from the crowd, America dodged more puddles of water as he walked through a dark alleyway that lead to a carpark.

_This __cannot __get __any __worse__._

Suddenly he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and shove him against one of the walls. America groaned angrily.

"Hand it over!" yelled a young man holding a small knife. America quickly held up both his hands and his mouth twitched. The man frowned.

"What's so funny?" America slowly moved away from the wall, hands clenching. Not noticing, the young man launched himself forward, thrusting the knife in the direction of America's stomach.

"Gimme your wallet you fat pig!"

America jumped back, grabbing the knife wielding arm and twisted it, making the man let go.

As the knife fell to the ground, America pulled the man's arm past him and before the man knew it, he was felt crushed. Arms painfully behind his back and body pushed against the wall.

"Hey idiot, I'm hungry and I'm pissed." America snarled into the man's ear. He added more force on the man's arms, making him cry out.

**_"Do you really want to test me?"_**

* * *

Kumajirou yawned. With the clock behind him quietly ticking away, he noticed that the sun had set.

Meanwhile, Canada was in his office with a small desk lamp being his only source of light. He stuck his tongue out slightly, scribbling down words and phrases. He smiled as he took his cup of coffee, mixed with maple syrup of course, and stared at the notebook in front of him. It was his journal, where he kept his thoughts and ideas. For now, it was riddled with small drawings to accompany words and writings.

_A __sudden __burst __of __inspiration __for __a __plot __that __will __never __be __written__._ He sighed and took another drink from his coffee. He turned to look out to the window.

He almost choked on the liquid as an owl swooped down and almost crash into the glass.

"M-maple! What the heck?" He gasped as he set the cup down. The owl had perched itself on the window ledge and looked up at Canada, it's expression seemingly being very impatient.

"What?" Kumajirou called out as he poked his head through the doorway.

"An owl! Kumallama, do you think it's from England?" asked as he opened the window, the owl hopping in and onto the desk where Canada was previously sitting.

"No. Who are you?"

The owl squawked out its answer just as Canada automatically answered with "I'm Canada."

The envelopes fell to the floor, the owl flapped its wings and quickly retrieved one of the letters before scuttling to the window. Canada picked up the fallen envelope, curious, he turned it over.

"Matthew Williams," He read aloud, "What? What is this for?"

He turned to face the owl, but it had already left the residence. Aiming for its last destination before going back home.

Opening the envelope and taking out its papers, he read the first two sentences. Canada quickly facepalmed. Looking through his fingers he re-read the parchment once more chuckling to himself.

"This has to be a joke from England, nice one."

Kumajirou pawed at the papers, Canada lifting him up so the little bear could read it too.

"Hmm, might be real."

"...What?"

"This might be real. I think that its real."

"Um, no. Heh, this is just from England. A little joke Kumayuu."

"..."

"I mean, I have to an eye on Kim this year, if this were real, I couldn't do it. England knows that doesn't he?"

He set the papers down and yawned, shuffling into the kitchen to get some dinner ready.

* * *

Slamming the front door shut, America stalked straight to the nearest phone in the house.

"H-hello?"

"I can't believe it. England, you better tell me what's going on!"

"Oh um, who a—"

"It's America. Don't you go forgetting me right now England."

"Wha-what happened?" America growled.

"That guy of yours just sent me a letter England. By owl too. I thought it was from you, since you like to do that sometimes but this better just be a prank from you!"

"...You already have it? Can you please tell me what it says?" spoke England's voice from the other end.

America picked up the first parchment, and read aloud through clenched teeth,

"Dear Mr Jones, You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

He paused.

"I will personally be coming 3 days after you have read this letter to take you and your brother to Diagon alley. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore." He huffed, letting the paper fall on the floor.

"I can't believe you signed me up for this England, I'm a Nation you know. And you decide to send me off to a fake school or something."

On the other side, England winced. So he really doesn't know that he has a magical community?

"America, can you please calm down?" America scoffed.

"It's fine England. I'm calm. I've been having a sh*tty day I'm totally and utterly calm okay?"

There was a small pause before England spoke,

"Sorry, I'm afraid that its all real America. You're going to have to suck it up and go."

America's hand shook slightly as the line went dead. He threw the phone against the wall, watching it fall down in pieces from the impact. He took the papers and the envelope and ripped them up before stomping up the stairs. He kicked the door open, startling Tony from his video game at the sudden noise.

In a moment of clarity, America quickly called out to Tony,

"Get out of here Tony, I'm bringing out the sandbags."

* * *

_Dear Mr Williams,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will personally be coming 3 day after you have read this letter to take you and your brother to Diagon alley._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster._

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

_First year students will require:_

1. Three sets of plain robes. (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

**Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells, (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory, by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions, by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1x Wand

1x cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1x set of glass or crystal phials

1x telescope

1x set of brass scales

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in so long! To make up for it, here's a longer chapter! *Cheers* *Club penguin puffles are thrown***

**All the French in this chapter was translated by Google Translate, I'm sorry that I don't know french! heheheh.**

**And lookie! A cover picture for the story made by your's truly! *stands proudly***

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling!**

* * *

England breathed in the damp steam from his cup of tea as France took their plates and placed them in the sink.

"You've made _Amérique_ hate you now." England scoffed loudly. Shifting in his seat on the sofa, he downed the tea and one go and said,

"He doesn't hate me, he's a bloody idiot who was probably drunk or something."

France clicked his tongue, sitting down on the chair opposite. He crossed his legs and started to fiddle with his hair.

"I don't think he was drunk _L'Angleterre_, we've both seen him drunk. _Il était vraiment en colère contre vous._"

France crossed his arms, glancing over at England. In response, England turned his head up to the ceiling, tracing the patterns on it with his eyes, ignoring France's stare.

"You still haven't told me why I'm here. _La façon dont vous avez sonné sur le téléphone m'a fait penser que quelque chose de grave s'était produit..._" France said, still being ignored by the other nation staring up at the ceiling with an empty cup in his hands.

'I've never seen that dirty spot on the ceiling my entire life. It ruins the leaves on that particular pattern.' England thought, glaring at the spot like shooting lasers out of his eyes. As if that would clear away the spot. He heard the other nation sigh loudly and shift around on the leather chair.

England let his mouth fall open, letting cold air drift in through his mouth and stared aimlessly into the air. The nations spent the remainder of the night like this.

That is until France stood up, stalked over to England and poked him roughly on his neck.

"AUUGHK!"

"You've cast a spell on your house so that I can't leave right? _Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela?" _asked France glaring at the sitting man.

"W-what?" England choked out, rubbing his neck gently.

"I've tried going out the window last night and only came back to your front door. I threw a book outside to see what would happen and it looks like I'm the only one who is affected by the spell. You must have failed at one of your spells again and that's why you called me last night. Right?"

"That's not it," England snapped. He bit his lip, glancing around the room that was anywhere but France's annoyed face.

"_Je suis vraiment malade. Regardez, hier soir, je suis juste peur et je voulais quelqu'un d'être ici avec moi ... Alors je vous ai appelé ..._" England mumbled quietly, staring down into his empty tea cup.

Take by surprised at the sudden change in tongue, France squinted at England before asking,

"Are you sure you are not parallel England? Where's the real one?" England chuckled dryly.

"_Désolé France..._" France felt his face soften and he couldn't help but give a warm smile.

He wrapped England in a big hug, making other nation cry out and blush furiously. They soon were squirming about on the couch.

_"Aw je ne peux pas croire que vous m'aimez tellement! _Speak some more in my lovely language!_"_

"Gah! Bloody Hell! Get off me y-you perverted frog!" England yelled, trying to push the other off him. France just hugged him tighter, bringing England into his chest.

"Honhonhon! _Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit hier soir!_"

"Stop talking about last night! I will never speak of that ever again! And stop rubbing your beard on me!" England yelled, grabbing for the French nation's hair.

"Hohoho!"

After they had settled down, England grabbed his cream blanket and told him about what had transpired the day before between Dumbledore and the two twin nations.

"_Oh, je vois!_ So Dumbledore is planning to take _Amérique et mon Matthew_ in your place?"

"Yes and I really hate it. They don't know anything about their magical communities an-"

"Doesn't _Amérique_ have one? Salem is it?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"You might not care but I think this is _une très bonne idée!_ A pretty good idea! Can you imagine _mon cher Matthew_ with his little wand?"

England face palmed as France began to ramble on about how cute they'd be in their uniform colours and making potions. He tightened his blanket around him and leaned all his weight on France's side. France either didn't mind this or didn't notice as he soon started reminiscing the days of when he starting learning the magical arts.

"... 25 potions. Oh! I remember when I was given the opportunity to change the uniforms at Beauxbatons! I was so happy that they changed the colour to blue and got better materials for the uniforms..."

To the sound of France's annoying babble, England felt his eyes, body and mind slowly relax for the first time for days. He snuggled in more into France's side, bringing the blanket closer to his chin before letting his eyes close. He slipped into a dreamless sleep to the muffled sounds of France's annoying but comforting babble.

By the time France had finished, England was snoring softly with his head on France's lap.

"Aw, _Comme c'est mignon. Si seulement tu serais comme ça tout le temps._" said France softly while poking England's cheek. In his sleep England grumbled something intelligible before becoming quiet once more. France chuckled softly, feeling rather tired himself. It was late and he felt like sleeping too.

'E_h bien, je ne me dérange pas de dormir cette façon pour une fois..."_ He thought and slowly shut his eyes.

Before opening them back up and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"_Merde...Nous avons oublié d'éteindre les lumières..._"

* * *

The morning sun lit the house with a warm glow. A scent of pancakes stirred America from his slumber on the couch in the living room. The buzz of the TV was playing softly and the clinking of plates was heard in the kitchen.

"Mnngh, ...pancakes?..." America sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and scratching his bed-head.

"Aww man, my back is all sore dude." He complained, stretching.

"Well if you'd just slept in your bed; maybe you wouldn't have a sore back right now." A voice laughed softly. America got off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen to see the blurry image of his brother over the stove flipping a pancake and Kumajurou grabbing some maybe syrup.

"Canada? What are you doing here?" asked America, grabbing a seat at the table. There was already a plate for him with pancakes dripping with maple syrup. In the center of the table was another batch of fresh pancakes and two bottles of maple syrup.

"Well, I actually tried calling you last night but you wouldn't pick up." answered Canada putting the last of the pancakes on America's plate.

"Oh yeah? I mwas minda bushy, sworry mwan. Oh and hwave chu sheen mway gwasses?" America said, scoffing down pancakes like a lawnmower.

"Yeah they were on the counter and I took them so they didn't get dirty. Hang on..." Canada said, reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Owh, Shanks!" America gulped down the last of his pancakes just as Canada handed over his glasses.

"Anyway, since you didn't pick up last night, I let myself in this morning. What happened? You looked like you just came back from the night out."

"Urgh. Yesterday was..it was just... I don't wanna talk about it." America muttered.

"Eh, that's okay. Here, I made you some coffee." Canada said, handing America a warm mug to which America gladly accepted.

"Aw thanks bro! Just what A HERO NEEDS TO START THE DAY!" America yelled causing Canada to sigh and Kumajirou to nibble on his pancake casually. America took a sip at the coffee, only to gag and spit it right back into the cup.

"Ugh, was that maple syrup in my coffee?"

"Eh, uh yeah. I kinda won a contest yesterday and got lots of maple syrup! I need to use it up somehow so what better way than to put it in the coffee?"

"Err, well it's not my taste dude. Too thick!"

"Eh..."

The rest of the morning was spent eating the rest of the pancakes and catching up with affairs.

"Oh my god, did you know that Japan is going to send me new game console early this year?"

"Really? What is it?"

"It's the SUPER NES!" America's eyes sparkled at the thought of holding the console in his hands.

"Super? But don't you already have an NES?" asked Canada, glancing over at said NES sitting in front of the TV.

"Yeah but this is the new one! ITS SUPER!" shouted America, standing up with a fist in the air.

Canada chuckled at this, causing America to grin even wider.

"Talking about super, England sent me a super good prank last night." said Canada, finishing the last of his maple coffee mix. America sat back down and Kumajirou went to join Tony who was currently watching a dramatic drama on the couch.

"Lol, a prank? What was it?" America asked, suddenly very curious.

"Well last night there was an owl that nearly crashed into my window. Then it gave me a letter! It was from that Dumbledore man that came over to England's house the other day. Remember him?"

"Oh yeah. _Him._ I got a letter from him too, but I was having a bad day so I got pissed off and yelled at England over the phone...eheheh..." America trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Canada tutted him.

"England's sick remember? I don't think that's going to make him any better eh? Anyways, what was your letter about?" asked Canada.

"He was going to pick you and me up thr— uh, no, it's like two days from now. Also I was accepted to a magic school? Something like that."

"Really? Same here. Do you think its real or a prank?"

"I think its a total prank. There's no way that there's an actual school for wizards." scoffed America.

"I was wondering America," started Canada furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you like Mr Dumbledore?"

America sat up straight, putting an arm on the table and rubbed his chin. He took a moment to put his feelings for the old man into words before saying,

"Hmm, well...my first look of him wasn't right. You get what I mean?"

"Your first impression? I thought he was a pretty nice man."

"That's because you came in later into the talk dude! You should've seen him! Bossing around England like he has some sort of authority over him or something." America said, clenching his fists.

"Eh?"

"Like I was all worried about England before because he was looking like he was hungover everyday for the past week and stuff. So I came over to his house to see what was wrong, you know, and then England's like 'bloody America, get out of my house you git cough choke hack.' and I was like 'hell no I'm coming in biotch' and I sat down and then he asked me 'you know a guy named Dumbledore?' and the name made me get really mad for some reason and I was like 'yeah I think I remember."

"Um... O-okay..."

"Then like England's dying on the couch and Dumbledore came to the door and I opened it and he had this disappointed look on his face! Straight up rude bro. He's like 'young man do you remember me boy?' and I'm like 'yeah maybe.' Then I was asking him about why he was at England's but he shushed me and went to go boss around England! How can he do that to a nation!? I think he was the one that was making England drink himself to death like every night bro." America ranted, waving his arms in exaggerated motions.

"America, I think that England is legitimately sick and Dumbledore isn't the one causing it..."

"Hmph. Well anyway! He tells me the reason that why he's there; it's so that he can take someone to his school with him and when I say 'take' I totally think it means kidnap!" America growled.

"Uh..." Canada sweat dropped, not really believing what America was recounting. America carried on,

"He told me that he had to make me forget him because he thought I was a muggle, which is like a person who can't do magic and the reason why Englands gotta go with him is so that he can babysit students at Hogwort school. Hasn't he ever heard of substitutes? Then England fricken sneezes on me and it was all gooey and gross and then Dumbledore tells me that he knows what we are! I was seriously thinking of knocking him out and —"

"America!"

"But it's what we always do! After that you knocked on the door and then everything's history!" America finished grinning.

Canada shook his head slightly and crossed his arms.

"Even if you think he's acting rude that doesn't give you the right to start a fight with him America. You're very clueless sometimes." America frowned.

"Yeah, I know," said America. He glanced around the room, leaning in towards his brother and put up his palm on the side of his face before whispering,

"But Dumbledore seems pretty shifty if you ask me."

"That's what you thought of Spain when you first met him." said Canada casually, hearing this many times before.

"But that was when Spain was all cool and badass and could kick England's butt if he wanted too! Of course he'd seem a little shifty!" America replied back, slamming his hands on the table.

Canada let out a long sigh. He played with the curl on his head as the two brothers trailed off into a silence.

Canada said, "I'm going to ask papa about this, I heard he's over at was over England's. Maybe he knows something eh? Want me to deliver any messages America?" America cocked his head to the side and thought.

"Can you tell England 'sorry' for me? But slip it into the conversation, I don't want him to think I'm too lazy to do it or something like that..." America asked, a slight

blush appearing on his face. Canada gave him a gentle smile.

"Eh, okay. Kumayuki!," the polar cub turned from the TV at the sound of his owner's voice.

"Come on, you can play with Tony next time okay? We're going to visit France!" Canada went over to the bear and alien who were busy watching the drama that was playing.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajirou as he was scooped up in Canada's arms.

"I'm Canada."

America packed up the plates and cups and put them in the sink. After that, he faced the front door and called out,

"See ya bro!"

"Bye America! I'll text you later!" Canada called as he quietly shut the door. Tony looked up at America and pointed up the stairs. America chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about breaking the sandbags last night Tony. I'll clean it up later."

"It's ok." Tony turned his attention back to the drama. Turning up the volume to hear the mother crying over how her son was betraying the family business over the girl.

America smiled, feeling very much better than yesterday. He went over and got his cellphone, pressing 4 on his speed dial list.

While the dial tones where beeping on the line, he moved into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and do his hair. He had just finished when Japan answered on the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" Japan asked, panting hard on the other side.

"Hey Japan! What's up?" America replied.

"O-oh, Amerika. I'm fine. Just a little bit busy, w-what would you like to talk about?" America paused, hearing something strange on the other side of the line.

What were those...moist sounds?

"Y-you okay Japan? You sound weird." America asked quietly, he shrunk down as Japan gulped loudly on the other side.

"Oh, um. I'm just d-doing a little bit of," Japan pause to swallow and breathe, "A little bit of exercise."

America blushed hard before shaking his head 'noooooo waaaay!'

"O-oh... right... _E-Exercise_. Well okay then! Listen, you know about that new console you said you were going to give me early? The SNES?"

"Y-yes?"

"I have to say thanks again! Oh and what did it stand for? I forgot!"

"W-well it stands f-for, argh, s-super nin-nintendo entertainment s-system. I-I'm sorry A-Amerika, I have to go. M-maybe another time?" America nodded furiously. Glad that the conversation was over so quickly.

"Y-Yeah okay! Have fun!" He quickly shut the phone and went to go and focus fiercely on the drama that Tony was watching.

"What's with the red face?"

"N-Nothing Tony! What's happening with the girl? Why's she in hospital?"

"She's got cancer or something."

"Right, right."

* * *

_Meanwhile,_

"Y-Yeah okay! Have fun!" said America before quickly closing the call. Japan put away his phone and leaned against the tree, panting heavily. He the bags on the grass and slid down on the bark slightly.

"Ah, this is for exercise? Hah, hah, urgh. My age must be getting to me." Japan wanted to just sit down. But he could hear his friends behind him shouting loudly.

"VEEEE! GERMANY I DON'T WANT TO DO TRAINING!"

"ITALY! COME BACK HERE! ITALY!"

Japan looked up at the hill and stared blankly at how much he had left to climb up. Italy somehow thought they were going to train once the trio got up there and Germany was currently chasing him down. They have to make it up there for the best picnic spot before someone else takes it and Japan was stuck with carrying most of the food.

"I can do this! J-just a little more!" Japan said to himself. He carried on, dragging the sloshing pot of pasta, box of wurst and bento full of sushi up with him. In the end, he got there, red in the face and gasping for water.

"Ve! Japan looks like a raisin!"

"Here, I have some water. Pocari sweat right?"

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter! Sorry that it's actually quite short and hard to read! I don't know how to format things to make it easier... *sweats nervously***

**It seems France can't get out of England's house! Now why is that? Also, England seems to be better too! Hmmm...**

**Next chapter, Canada is going to England's house! Will he be affected too? Stay tun- *Pillows are thrown viciously***


End file.
